In electronic devices such as existing smart phones, a module for short range communication (for example, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) communication) may be controlled through a processor such as an Application Processor (AP). In the electronic device, the AP may be directly connected to function blocks such as a display module, an input module, and a sensor module as well as a short range communication module to control the connected function blocks and perform a calculation process for processing data.
Meanwhile, the electronic device may operate in a sleep mode to reduce power consumption while the electronic device is not used. In the sleep mode, the AP may block power supplied to various function blocks and may not perform functions related to the short range communication module.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.